He's Good!
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Tom Kaulitz and Amie have been together for awhile, but they have a good amount of age difference. When Amie's mom and brother think Tom is hurting her, she gets mad and try's to straighten things out. Tokio Hotel Fanfic. Rated T for language. RxR


3 Years Ago-

My arms were wrapped around him, and we were sitting by the fire the flames threatening to escape the old brick frame."This day sucks!" I said tears just flowing down my already red cheeks. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged and held me close. "You're fourteen Amie, how bad can it be? Trust me it gets worse." I looked up at him ,my blue eyes looking right into his chocolate brown ones.

"Then I should just kill myself now." His grip tightened around me and I rested my head on his shoulder "Never say that! Never ever say that ever fucking again!" His voice echoing the small room. I started to cry again as he started to softly stroke my hair. "Thanks." I quietly said into him as he held me.

"Just do not ever say that again! Life would be screwed up without you ,everyone in the band would die! We would never have a new prank to pull on Georg! We would never be able to make Gustav talk , because for some weird fanatic reason he seems to like talking mostly when you are around. And Bill… oh God knows what Bill would be like if you weren't around!"

I started to laugh "What! It's true." He said starting to laugh along with me "I know,"

I said as the tears stopped flowing "It's just Bill always says you're so _unromantic_!" I started to giggle again 'cause he kind was!

"Well… yea know… I'm different when I like someone." He said smiling down at me.

My mouth dropped wide open "Uh…w-what?" I asked my shock making me stutter "Amie you're like one of my best friends!" He said wrapping his fingers with mine "Oh?" I asked as I started to play with his dirty blond dreaded hair. "Yea, I really like you." He said smiling at me

"But you're seventeen, and I'm only fourteen?" My eyes moving away from his "I think it's too much of an age difference."

He rolled his brown eyes at me "Who gives a Fuck? 'Cause if you ask me I don't care! I have known you since you were a baby, I beat up the guys who used to call you brace face, I've always been your friend , I have always been there!" His eyes searched mine for an answer.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and he smiled knowing I had given him an answer.

Present Time-

"No! You will stop hanging out with them! You hear me?" I looked away "Do you hear me!" My mom screamed at me "You can't stop me!" I yelled back at her throwing my hands in the air "I know what he is doing to you!" She said putting her arms on my shoulders and she shook me as she yelled "Why are you letting him?" She said tears started running down her cheeks.

"What do you think he is doing to me?" I yelled again. "Amie," She sighed "Francis saw you and Tom coming home. He said that Tom seemed mad and when he was walking you to the house he was holding your arm pretty tight, and now you have bruises there. You have never had so many cuts and bruises and with the thing with Parriee…" "No! What the Fuck!" I yelled

"What do you think he is doing beating me! Oh whatever he would never do that! He would never do that! What do you think he's some molester?" I screamed at her. I could feel my face getting red with rage.

"I don't want you hanging around with him anymore!" She said calming her tone "But mom you have been friends with Simone forever! You knew Bill and Tom before you even knew me! You always said they were good kids that I should be like them!"

She frowned "I said you should be like Bill, not Tom." I rolled my eyes

_She wanted me to put too much eyeliner on and spike my hair up?_

"Whatever Fuck this! Go to Hell!" I yelled and grabbed my keys of the counter and ran out the door to my car.

I started it and automatically and pressed my foot hard on the gas. My phone kept buzzing and ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket "Gustav, I'm at suicidal rick!" I yelled into the phone as I drove. "I need to talk to Tom!" I said as I started to slow down the car.

"I know your mom called Simone!" His voice said into the phone "Damn it!"

"Are you guys at the mansion?" I asked as I sped towards the creek "Yea ,but get here quick ,I think Simone believes Marta she'll be here soon." He hung up the phone as my foot pressed on the petal harder and harder.

I pulled up to the mansion and ran to the door. I burst in without even knocking. "Oh, hi Amie!" Bill said as he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, are mom isn't coming she thinks it's a bug pile of bull shit!" I smiled as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"So where is Tom?" I asked walking toward the couch "Oh, duh! You didn't come here to talk to lonely old me, no one cares about me." He said jokingly looking up at me from the couch "Bill millions of girls all around the world love you! Just tell me where Tom is!" He sighed "He's up stairs." I smiled and pushed him real quick making him drop the remote and then I ran up the stairs to Tom's room.

"Tom? Tom? Tom!" I knocked on the door "Come in!" He yelled from the other side. I walked in to see him lying on his bed in some plaid pajama pants and no top. "No shirt?" I asked coming over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"To hot." He said glancing up at me "Oh I'm sorry I'll leave!" He smirked. "What's wrong?" I asked getting on the bed and lying beside him. "I just wouldn't do that!" He said his brown eyes full of sadness. "I know." I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"Your good." I whispered to him as he hugged me. "Thanks." He said pulling away " "Cause everyone knows I'm the best in the world!" I gawked he was just such a Tom. "Yea , yea you are!" I gave him a side smile. I came close to him and touched my lips to his. I could feel him smile against my lips as he intertwined his fingers in my sandy brown hair. I put my hands on his chest allowing them to roam the plains of his chest.

I pulled away after awhile to catch my breath

"Wow!" was the only words that left my mouth


End file.
